Uplifting
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Mjrn is still upset about Fran leaving. She wonders what would make her feel better. Could some sisterly advice work?


_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Mjrn or most of the other viera characters in FFXII. They are property of Square Enix. I do, however, own the character of Sita and the information about Jote, Fran, and Mjrn's mother._

_The quotes in italics are taken from the actual game and are also property of Square Enix._

_This story takes place just a day after Mjrn is rescued. By now, Fran had told Mjrn to forget her. The party is now leaving the Golmore Jungle. In this fanfic, we will see what Mjrn is doing in the woods._

_I had written this both because of my rediscovery of FFXII and the fact that I have a hard time letting go of people._

* * *

><p><strong>THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS<strong>

**UPLIFTING**

It was a sad, solemn day in Eruyt Village, a village located in the heart of Golmore Jungle. In here dwell viera, where they lived in peace, solitude, and isolation from the outside world. They lived under the leadership of their elder Jote.

The village had gotten a rather unwelcome visit from Fran, the sister of Jote, and her companions. Fran and Jote's sister Mjrn had gone missing, and the party went on a quest to find her. Later, she was found possessed. After a fight with the dragon Tiamat, Mjrn was exorcised. But upon the return of Mjrn to Jote and the others, something awful happened.

_Mjrn: That cannot be all! I saw it when I left the village! Ivalice is changing! How can the viera stand and do nothing at all?_

_Jote: Ivalice is for the humes. The Wood alone is for us._

_Mjrn: But that is wrong! How can we just hide here in the trees, when all the world outside is on the move! I, too, wish to live freely - to leave this Wood! _

_Fran: Do not do this. You must remain away from the Humes. Stay with the Wood. Live together with the Wood. This is your way._

_Mjrn: But Fran - my sister!_

_Fran: I am no longer of you. I have discarded the Wood and the Village. I won my freedom, yet my past has been cut away forever. No longer can my ears hear the Green Word. This…solitude, you want, Mjrn?_

_Mjrn: Sister-_

_Fran: No, Mjrn. Only one sister remains to you now. You must forget my existence._

Mjrn wanted to leave the village again, but Fran told her that she could not and had to stay away from the humes. Fran said that Mjrn had to stay in the village with Jote. But the worst part was that Mjrn had to forget Fran. This was heartbreaking to Mjrn, who ran off as she burst into tears.

This was hard on Jote and the other viera. But it was, according to Jote's assistant Hala, for the best. Fran had forsaken the village half a century ago, and they did not want Mjrn to do the same. And now let's see what Mjrn is doing the very next day...

Mjrn was in her bedroom. This room was located in the building that she and Jote called their abode. The room was of a dull bronze color. Mjrn's canopy bed was a pale yellow. Mjrn lay on her bed, clad in a short lavender dress. Her feet were bare. She was still upset about what Fran had told her - and she was still crying. She had never been this upset.

"Why does it have to be like this?" Mjrn asked herself. "Why? It is hard to just stay in one place while Ivalice transforms."

It wasindeed hard for Mjrn to accept that she had no choice but to stay in the Wood. But she could not just stay in bed all day. There was still life in Eruyt Village that mattered. In addition, it was obvious that Mjrn had others who cared about her.

Eventually, it was time for Jote and her friends to have dinner together, and this Mjrn always attended. This time, however, Mjrn was not certain that she wanted to go. Jote's housekeeper, Sita, came in to check on Mjrn. Sita was also a close friend of Mjrn. The two were of similar age, and Sita was quite understanding of Mjrn's feelings.

Sita walked up to Mjrn and looked at her. Sita was a typical viera, tall and white-haired. She was wearing a short pink dress.

"Mjrn," said Sita. "We are going to have dinner in just a few minutes. Can you come down?"

"I'm not going," said Mjrn.

"Why not?" asked Sita.

"I'm not willing to go," said Mjrn. "I feel rejected. I haven't lost someone forever since Mother died..." Mjrn was referring to her mother, who had died in an accident long ago.

"I know how you feel," said Sita. "Fran has rejected life in the Wood for her own freedom. Yet you should be happy that _she_ is happy with life among the humes. Although we probably will not be seeing her in these parts again..."

"That is why," said Mjrn, wiping away her tears. "I am still worried about not seeing her again. But I will go with you to tea. I know you will not make me go, but it might help me feel better. I also promise not to make a scene there."

Mjrn got up from her bed and put on her shoes. She began to walk away from her bed and to the door. Sita followed her. Mjrn then let Sita pass, since she was deep in thought.

Next, Mjrn left her home and walked along the raised pathways of Eruyt Village. She admired the scenery and the singing of birds from there. She then looked down at the table where viera were setting up to have dinner. Mjrn thought that the dinner consisted of something good.

As Mjrn descended a flight of steps, she saw Jote and Hala. They were talking about something. Mjrn was curious as to what, so she listened.

"Jote," said Hala, "I know that Fran is your sister, but I feel that you are too forgiving of her."

"I realize that she was wrong," said Jote. "But it is hard for me to let go of her memory. With her departure, Mjrn is the only family that I have still in the Wood. And if she leaves, then I don't have any family."

Mjrn decided that it would be better if she did not interrupt, so she continued downstairs.

After this, Mjrn arrived at the table. She took a seat next to Sita.

"Sita," said Mjrn once she sat down, "I made it to dinner. But I am still not feeling myself. I know I should get over Fran, yet it seems right to keep her in my memory. What should I do?"

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do," said Sita. "Dinner might take your mind off of it." Right after that, one of the viera served several plates of chicken and vegetables. She set it in the middle of the table. The viera had to wait for Jote before they could dig in to the meal.

"Looks like dinner is served," said Mjrn.

"We have to wait for Jote," said Sita. "It's customary not to eat until everyone is at the table."

"Very well, then," said Mjrn.

Jote, who was busy with Hala for hours, was finally finished. So she walked down the steps and joined everyone at the table.

"I have arrived to the table," said Jote. "We can eat now. But first, we must thank the Wood for this bountiful feast." The viera did so. Afterwards, Jote responded with, "Now we can eat."

The viera began to eat their dinner. Everyone seemed to be enjoying dinner - that is, except Mjrn. She ate very slowly. Jote took notice of this.

"What is the matter, sister?" asked Jote.

"Nothing," sighed Mjrn. "I will tell you after dinner is over."

"That is fine," said Jote.

The viera finished their dinner over the next half hour. Once the table had been cleared and most of the viera had gone back home, Jote and Mjrn stayed at the table.

"I know that you have been very upset lately," said Jote.

"I have been, sister," said Mjrn.

"I understand that this is about Fran," said Jote.

"Right," said Mjrn.

"This is a big deal," said Jote, "I was hurt as well when Fran first left. But then I learned to move on from that."

"Move on?" asked Mjrn.

"Yes," said Jote.

"I cannot just forget about Fran," said Mjrn, "even though she wants me to."

"You do not have to forget about Fran's existence," said Jote. "Sure you might not see her around here again, but she is still in your heart. Distance may keep her away from us, but that does not mean that the love you had for her will have to end. I know Hala would not like it if I said that to her, but sisterly love is more important right now."

Mjrn was a little taken aback. "Why are you saying this?" she asked.

"It's because that is how it is," said Jote. "Though I may seem strict oftentimes, it does not hamper my ability to give you advice."

"Thanks," said Mjrn. "So I guess I should keep Fran in my mind."

"As long as you do not dwell on it," said Jote, "then it's fine."

Mjrn looked up at the trees. "The Wood can hear us," she said.

"I sense that," said Jote. "She is saying that she longs for Fran, but Fran will most likely remain with the humes. Though it is the way of the viera to reject change, our lives indeed do change, and there are those who move out of our lives."

Normally, Mjrn would have cried, but now she seemed to understand her sister completely. "I understand you completely," she said. "Fran _is_ happy with the humes, and I do hope her happiness continues. But I still feel down."

"The process of healing takes a long time," said Jote. "You may not feel yourself right away. Instead, it will take time."

"I know," said Mjrn. "It will get better with time." She was feeling much better now. "I am so glad that I was able to talk to you. It really helped lift my spirits. Now I feel like getting up from my seat and doing something." Mjrn got up from her seat.

Jote looked at Mjrn closely. "What do you want to do?" she asked her.

"It would be nice if we could observe the stars when it gets dark," said Mjrn. The stars would be visible over the clearing.

"That sounds good to me," said Jote.

Jote and Mjrn got up from the table and left. They went to the village observatory and looked up at the stars for the next few hours. Mjrn then looked up at one bright star. Upon seeing this star, she made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" asked Jote.

"I wished that Fran would find happiness wherever she goes," said Mjrn.

"I believe that she will," said Jote.

The two continued observing the stars until it got late. Then, they both went to bed.

**THE END**


End file.
